<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frostiron - NSFW sketch dump by Aquafolie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775379">Frostiron - NSFW sketch dump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquafolie/pseuds/Aquafolie'>Aquafolie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sketches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquafolie/pseuds/Aquafolie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't feel comfortable posting my dirty fanarts directly on my tumblr, plus now with the new policies I don't even know if i can??? Anyways I'm dropping them here</p><p>Current number of drawings : 8</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pleasure in the workshop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the amazing Slenbee has written a ficlet based on the comic !!! it's real good guys, check it out : https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236617</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Naked kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Number of artworks : 2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sexy Underwears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've decided to sort the chapters of this work by themes. That means sometimes they will be new artwork in older chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bottom!Loki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title is pretty explicit.... This chapter is everytime Tony is inside Loki 😏</p><p>Number of artworks : 2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've decided I'd upload on sundays from now on if I have new elements. If there's a new artwork in an existing chapter i'll publish a temporary chapter to notify you for those who've bookmarked the work to see the new content. How do you feel about this?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bottom!Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New chapter with drawings of Loki topping Tony &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you like it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>